One-Minute Melee: Skeletor VS Sans
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Sans and Papyrus manage to take a wrong turn, somehow ending up in Castle Grayskull, where Skeletor is waiting for He-Man for a battle... but when Skeletor hurts Papyrus, Sans decides to get serious as he steps in. Which skeleton will come out on top? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, which belongs to Filmation, or Undertale, which belongs to Toby Fox! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Time for a brand new One-Minute Melee! Figured I put in an Undertale character in a Melee at one point! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Castle Grayskull)**

Inside the throne room of Castle Grayskull, a skeleton in a blue warrior outfit, a purple hood and a sword holster known as Skeletor was looking outside the castle, keeping an eye out for his expected visitor. Just a couple of hours ago, Skeletor had recently seized control of the castle easily, along with capturing Man-at-Arms, along with King Randor, Queen Marlena and Orko as the four were tied up and bound to a cage. And to make sure Orko couldn't use his magic to escape easily, Skeletor casted an anti-magic force field around the cage. And now, the wait for He-Man to come and save his group... was abound.

"AGH! He-Man should have been here by now! What is taking him so long? I want him to watch as I corrupt his power!" Skeletor mumbled to himself as he looked out the window again... when he noticed the ground bumping up ala a rabbit burrowing a hole. "Hey, what is this..."

Skeletor watched as the burrowing creature stopped... then popped out of the hole. To Skeletor's surprise, it was another skeleton... this one seemed to be in blue shorts, a red scarf, red gloves and red boots. Skeletor looked out the window in shock upon seeing the new skeleton. "What is this? Another skeleton like being?"

Skeletor then gave an immense frown. "He must be here to claim Castle Greyskull, well... not on my watch..."

With that, Skeletor then waved his staff as he teleported out of the area.

* * *

"HEY SANS, CHECK THIS OUT!" Papyrus said as he climbed out of the hole. "I DON'T REMEMBER SEEING THE SURFACE WORLD LIKE THIS, BUT IT'S SO COOL!"

Papyrus paused as he noticed his language was a bit different. "HUH, AND APPARENTLY, THE FONT I SPEAK IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT! IS THIS THE CAUSE OF... FAN-FICTION? WOWEE! THAT IS NEAT!"

All of a sudden, Papyrus heard thunder clapping as he turned to see Skeletor standing in all his glory, staring down Papyrus. Papyrus then gave a smile as he said, "OH, HELLO THERE! I DIDN'T THINK WE'D RUN INTO ANOTHER ONE OF US! SO, WHAT ARE YOU, ANYWAY?"

"That's what I'm about to ask you... or not. I'm just going to do this first!" Skeletor frowned as he waved his finger around as he summoned a spell to kick down Papyrus.

"AHHH! THAT HURT!" Papyrus groaned as he held his chest.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you are not taking this away from me, not after I came so far in conquering Castle Grayskull!" Skeletor growled as he waved his staff. Skeletor was about to use the staff... when all of a sudden, he noticed a blue heart on his chest. "What th-"

A crop of bones then popped out of the ground and sent Skeletor flying as he hit his head. Skeletor groaned as he got up.

"sorry, but i'm afraid that little plan you have isn't going to happen today." A new voice said. Skeletor turned as he saw another skeleton, this one smiling a pretty creepy smile, a blue jacket, black shorts and blue shoes. "but i suppose i could say that you just got 'bone'-d!"

The short skeleton then turned giving a wink. Papyrus groaned as he turned to the short skeleton. "SANS! MUST YOU HAVE TO!"

"pap, are you all right?" The short skeleton, known as Sans, turned to his tall brother.

Papyrus groaned as he rubbed his head. "I'M- I GOT A LITTLE BIT OF CHEST PAIN, BUT OTHER THAN THAT... YEAH, I'M FINE."

"pap, i believe this guy could be a threat. you stand back and think about spaghetti for a while, okay?" Sans said, motioning Papyrus to a nearby tree.

"WELL, I DO LOVE THINKING ABOUT THE WONDERS OF COOKING SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus smiled as he went over to the tree to relax a bit and took a deep breath.

As soon as Sans was sure Papyrus was relaxing, he turned back to Skeletor, still holding that smile. "so... you really went so low as to hurt a fellow skeleton. do you find it funny in any way..."

"How dare you! I am Skeletor, soon to be the ruler of Eternia!" Skeletor frowned.

"yeah, yeah, that's nice... now, here's a little question i want to ask you... do you want to have a bad time?" Sans said, still holding the smile.

"Is that a challenge?" Skeletor glared.

"well, let's see. you hurt my brother, so... yeah, i suppose it's a challenge." Sans said.

Skeletor laughed. "Oh, I see. Well, don't come crying to me when I destroy you..."

Skeletor then started waving his wand around, as if preparing for a spell. Sans gave a smirk as his eye started to glow blue.

 **LOOKS LIKE THIS IS GOING TO BE A BONY FEAT!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Skeletor then sent a spell towards Sans as he laughed. Sans smirked as he slid to the side as Skeletor stared wide-eyed. "That's impossible!"

Sans then snapped his fingers as a blue heart appeared on Skeletor's body as he summoned bones to stab Skeletor to the side. "WHOA!"

"'whoa' is what you say to horses." Sans smirked as he used his hand to slam Skeletor to other bones he had summoned around him. Skeletor stared wide-eyed as he felt himself going up and getting stabbed with the bones. Skeletor grunted as he tried to get the heart off of him.

Sans smiled as he stood there, his left eye glowing blue. This was going to be fun.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Skeletor, having enough of being pushed around, frowned as he used his finger to lift Sans himself as he flicked his finger to send Sans flying in the air, catching him offguard.

Sans got sent against a wall as Skeletor gave a smirk, sending out a barrage of magic attacks. It was then Skeletor noticed the heart that was pasted on his body turned blue again as Sans lifted his hand to send Skeletor flying as a range of bones were sent attacking Skeletor.

Skeletor started to laugh as he sent another magic spell at Sans, breaking Sans' concentration.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Sans felt himself flying as he hit his head near the wall. Sans rubbed his head as he knew he had to be careful. Even though he hadn't been training much, he knew he could tire out pretty easy.

Skeletor then jumped in front of Sans as he sent out more beams of magic to weaken Sans as Sans manage to jump around like an athlete, getting out of the way of the attacks.

Sans groaned as he waved his finger, once again, the blue heart on Skeletor's chest began reacting. Skeletor frowned as he yelled, "Not this time!"

Skeletor then waved a spell as he got control of the bones Sans summoned as Skeletor threw the stabbing bones right at Sans.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Sans, knowing when to step out of the way, managed to step out of the way of the bones that passed by him before waving his hand, still controlling Skeletor with the blue heart. He used Skeletor to whack him against some trees as the tall skeleton frowned.

"I have had enough of this mess!" Skeletor screamed as he used his staff to wave around a magic spell as he sent it towards Sans. Sans' eye then started to glow blue again as Sans sent out a few floating skeletal faces. Skeletor then sent out the magic spell towards Sans as Sans waved his hand.

The floating skeletal faces opened their mouths as they shot laser beams, negating the spell.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Skeletor shook his head in shock. "Impossible."

"meet the gaster blasters, pal." Sans smirked as he sent the skeleton faces, known as 'Gaster Blasters' straight to Skeletor. "and they want to show my attack up close..."

Sans smirked as he snapped his fingers, causing the Gaster Blasters to open up and blasting Skeletor straight in the face.

Skeletor coughed as he looked at Sans. "You know... I think you may have potential..."

 **(10 Seconds)**

Sans put his hand down in pretend-confusion, saying, "however do you mean?"

"I could use minions like you to help me defeat my hated enemy, He-Man!" Skeletor gave a laugh. "Those attacks even caught me off-guard, and I like that... what do you say, pal? Join me, and together, we can destroy He-Man and I'll... I'll give you thirty percent of the land of Eternia when I rule it."

Sans paused as he tapped his foot. "hmmm... that does sound tempting."

 **(5...)**

Skeletor frowned as Sans seemed to be taking long to think about it.

 **(4...)**

Sans gave a smirk. "okay, it's a deal."

 **(3...)**

"let's shake on it." Sans said, offering his hand.

 **(2** **...)**

Skeletor gave a laugh, extending his hand as if to grab it.

 **(1...)**

All of a sudden, a box surrounded Skeletor as he looked around in confusion, and a barrage of bones stabbed Skeletor right through his body, surprising him as he keeled over.

 _ **KO!**_

Sans laughed as the lifeless body of Skeletor fell down. "geeettttttt dunked on! if i wanted to join you... you wouldn't have hurt my brother!"

Sans gave a nod as he turned to see Papyrus, who was still sleeping. "hey, pap, i took care of the guy. papyrus?"

Sans then went over to see that Papyrus was rolling around. Sans gave a smile. At least at the end of the day, he was at least relieved to see his brother was all right.

"Excuse me, I saw the whole battle... did you really just kill Skeletor?"

Sans raised an invisible eyebrow as he turned to see a half naked man riding around a tiger in battle armor. Sans turned towards the body of Skeletor, which was still not moving. "indeed."

"Well, uh..." The man blinked as he then asked, "You're not interested in taking over the land of Eternia, are you? You and your... brother?"

"yes, he's my brother, and no, we've never even heard of this place until you brought it up. actually, papyrus and i... we kinda got lost trying to explore the world. we found this odd portal in the underground and curiously walked in... the next thing we knew, we were digging along some different ground. so... is eternia the name of the earth?"

"Earth? I think that's an entirely different dimension." The man said. "...but if you say you're not taking over then... my name is He-Man, and this is Battle Cat. When I heard that my friends in Castle Grayskull was captured by Skeletor, I knew I had to come over to save them and defeat Skeletor, but... I guess you did the beating Skeletor thing for me..."

"hey, he hurt my brother. i had to step in." Sans said. "anyway, papyrus is a little hurt, so do you mind if we stay here for a couple of days? we'll be hitting the road soon enough."

He-Man gave a smile as he said, "Sure. Just take your brother and we'll get in..."

As Sans went over to wake up Papyrus, He-Man then turned towards... where the body of Skeletor was lay, because it wasn't there now. He-Man raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the heck?"

Little did anyone know was that Skeletor had indeed survived the attack... but had to go back to his evil lair to recover from the damages... but he knew one thing for sure...

Next time, he'll get He-Man... and if he ever saw those skeletons again... he was not going to go easy on them...

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _SANS_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **Both animals are known to stick with the law... but which animal come out on top when it comes to serving justice?**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
